


Lucky Number Nana

by Pandoras_VoidHeart



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Nana, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Iemitsu faces the concequences of his actions, Kinda, M/M, MAMA BEAR NANA, Manipulation, Nana centric, Nana learns how to deal with shit, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, no beta we die like men, slight AU, tho that comes a bit later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoras_VoidHeart/pseuds/Pandoras_VoidHeart
Summary: Sawada Nana doesn’t exactly remember when she met the love of her life, Iemitsu. All she knows is that she couldn’t possibly imagine a life without him.ORIn which Sawada Nana shows herself and others how strong her Dying Will really is.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Let me get this started by giving a MAJOR WARNING. This story will deal with panic attacks and possibly some darker tones. The MC has a panic attack literally on the first chapter. Enough said. You've been warned.
> 
> Also if anyone catches any wrong/erroneous tags or lack there of go ahead and comment and I'll fix it right up. Same with any mistakes. My first language isn't English so I make quite a few, hopefully I've edited them all out but go ahead and give me a heads up if u catch any. 
> 
> I'm pretty chatty so If anyone has any questions, I'll be in the comment section.

**She was a storm**

**Not the kind**

**You run from**

**The kind**

**You chase**

**\- R.H.**

It felt like ants were crawling under her skin. 

The carpet felt coarse under her finger tips. The sound of static enveloped her as everything felt heavy and far away.

Her chest felt jittery, heartbeat ablaze. 

Static ran up her wrist and bouncing around her skin were sparks. A dark blue tinted green. Teal light bloomed as it broke the circuit.

Her eyes, as heavy as her body, lingered on them.

Her lungs were burning. She still wasn't there but her lungs were and they burned as her breaths drew short. 

It took everything to not let control over that part of her body fade as well.

There was a wall she couldn’t cross as everything started to feel far away. Further out of her reach.

Her sandals were hot, the plastic almost pasted to the bridge of her feet. Her gaze was firmly on the green and blue. 

Everything else was but a faded blur around her.

Her legs were tucked under her. She couldn't feel the weight.

Her lips were dry. She couldn't bring herself to lick them. 

Her arms felt like ants. 

She couldn't move them. Her fingers twitched in an attempt to remember how.

She couldn’t feel the carpet anymore. But she did her hardest to take a fistful of it as her body shook and her senses which had been impossible to grasp were now alive.

Her heart felt like thunder. 

Her heartbeat like lightning.

Like her lungs expanded and the numb wall between her and reality crumbled and where the sound of nothing there was screaming and screaming and screaming.

Where she was, was she back, where she was back, was she back. 

_ Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum _ her heartbeat like lightning as adrenaline spiked through her.

Did they leave her? Had they left her? Did yo- 

Her lungs felt heavy and her throat clogged with cotton. Her lips were dry and her heart felt like thunder and there was screaming and she was back and she was back and she was back and she was back-

Her lungs were grasping at straws; they felt more like squeaky toys the more she tried to- 

Where had she been? Where the carpet had been. She was gasping but her throat was clogged and the screaming- oh god the screaming there was screaming and there was no carpet. There was no carpet. There was concrete. It was hot. So hot. It burned and it burned and it burned.

No air could get past the cotton shirt shoved in her mouth and the hand on her throat. There were hands and it felt wrong and wrong and a hiccup thundered her chest. But she couldn’t hiccup past the cotton. Her eyes were hot, so hot. Burning as tears begged to surface but her throat was dry and when was the last time she’d drank water and then with a gasp she surfaced and the hot hot hot was so warm. So tender and so safe.

“Honey! We’re home!” air, there was air and there was her husband and her tiny little tuna fish with plastic bags in their hands and smiles on their faces.

“Wel-” she took a breath and warmth and she was there again. Where had she gone off to? What had she been up to again, oh right- “Welcome home my sweet Tsu-kun and handsome husband!”

For some reason the smile on her face felt like glass but she brushed it off along with any imaginary dust from her shorts. With a short cough to clear her throat- she really needed a drink- she quickly stood and made a beeline towards her family. “Did you do what you needed to do, Ie-kun? And did you help your papa, Tsu-kun?”

“Of course my lovely Nana-chan, we even passed for dessert on the way back.” Iemitsu, quickly kissed the cheek as a greeting, a lingering orange warmth to his lips, as he bounced their son in his other arm, “Tsu-kun helped his Papa very much today didn't he!”

Tsu-kun giggled sleepily in response and her heart felt light as she reached over, “Such a good Tsu-kun!”

Her husband passed her their giggling boy with practice ease and she cuddled the little rascal, peppering his cheeks with kisses. But Tsu-kun was having none of it as he blew spit bubbles in resistance. His eyelids were droopy already as he stuck his fist in her mouth and chomped on it as best he could, turning his face away from her. “Aww he’s getting grumpy, let me go put him up for a nap.”

“I’ll… I’ll go ahead and put these up.” his voice was a little distracted and she found him looking at the living room, his lips pursed in thought, for a second she could- she could hear a scream, it was far and weak but she could hear it and she cou- then he smiled her way, a soft grin as he kissed her on the cheek. His voice soft and loving as he leaned to her ear, “why don't you go ahead and relax dear, at night you can cook dinner for the three of us but for now everythings ok, join Tuna-fish for a nap.”

Tsu-kun yawned right next to her, babbling as he let his saliva coated fingers tap her face impatiently. He wanted his nap and he wanted it now. She giggled, “Of course anata, such a good idea!” 

She re-balanced the wiggling Tsu-kun on her hip and made her way up the stairs. Her steps are light and gentle. A soft tune leaving her lips and a trail of orange following close behind her in a comforting mist. Her thoughts cycling though her repertoire of recipes as she figured out what she could make for dinner later. As soon as he heard the door shut behind her Iemitsu’s soft expression melted into irritation as he took in the burnt carpet and grey smoke that was coming out of the TV in soft puffs. The couch not far behind the wooden coffee table marked with black, ragged lines. 

A soft  _ ‘che’ _ escaped his lips at the scene; he didn't even want to lift the carpet to find out the state of the floors. 

“She’s almost more work than she fucking worth.”


	2. Changing Hues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How lightning fades...
> 
> OR 
> 
> Iemitsu is a massive dickwad and in this essay I will....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! On time for me too, since I'm trying to keep a schedule of Wednesdays and Sundays. Not sure if I'll always be able to keep it but I'll try my best. The story overall is planned out so Its me needing to write and edit and figure out the details as I go. It's gonna be pretty long since I sorta have it planned out for Nana to take a more active role in this story than she does in canon but that's a bit for later. 
> 
> I changed the name for the story tho, still a bit unsure about it though. If anyone has any suggestions for names pls do give. Naming truly isn't my specialty.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter! Iemitsu is a dick and emotionally manipulates Nana. Multiple times and without her knowledge. He abuses his power over her and while these are not the most dramatic scenes, they still count. He also does have some sexist views of woman that he doesn't necessarily say but they're implied.

Sawada Nana basked in the Italian morning sun. The rays giving her some semblance of warmth as a chilly breeze made its opinion very clear. A shiver crawled up her back corroborating with the breeze in the only way it knew how. Nana clutched at the cup- hot cocoa with the smallest dash of coffee from Iemitsu’s special blend- like a lifeline. Giving a grateful hiss as it warmed her palms. The little garden in the back of their house was already an orange brown. the green that remained diminished in splendor by the day as fall made its appearance.

“Maaaa it's already so cold... “ despite the years she’d spent studying the culinary arts in Italy, the dry breeze felt like knives in comparison to her home country. She wasn't sure if it just proved Japan had serious humidity problems or if Italy was just unnecessarily dry but the sheer difference was still remarkable. As she looked at the multi-hued morning sky, making a series of mental to-do lists of her day, she could hear bangs and the sound of metal against metal as her husband made his way through the kitchen.

Iemitsu was so noisy in the mornings. She took a long sip to cover up a sigh and with a quick stretch she stood up from the edge of the wooden porch and headed back inside. If that husband of hers continues to make such a raquet he was going to wake up Tsuna and if he does then she swears to anything- and eveyrthing- thats holy that she’d going to commit murder. The dark bruises under her eyes graciously clarifying her bloodlust.

“Ah shit- dammit- oh hey dear, would you mind giving a hand here” Nana could definitely find easy humor in the way a grown adult man could flounder in the presence of cooking utensils. She would make a comment, maybe even laugh at his misery but she knew how moody he would get. She could see the twin dark smudges under his eyes, eerily similar to hers. The lack of sleep was probably not doing either of them good.

“Hmmmm” she hummed around the mug, feeling only a tad bit bad for judging him as he dumped a bit too much oil for fried eggs and got splashed with bubbling oil but she was in a bit of a mood herself after haven been in charge of nightly Tsuna duty for a solid week and really didn’t feel like offering any help. So she pulled up a chair and settled to watch as the chaos unraveled. It had been a long week after all. “A bit busy myself at the moment dear, though if you could lower the volume, we still have a lightly sleeping one year old.”

“Nana, I’m going to be late if you could-” oh is he really going to take that tone. How about no. She had spent the day from doctor appointment to cleaning to finishing assignments for her classes. Iemitsu is an adult and he should be able to wake himself up in time and prepare his own damn breakfast.

Which is exactly what she was planning on telling him but as soon as her shoulder rose up and her mouth opened to deliver on said irritated rant she froze. The spark of irritation bled away as her eyes met her husbands. They were tinted orange as he left the pan- eggs still cooking and breakfast half prepared- on the stove and made his way up the stairs and took their bedroom to continue to change. Just before going out of view he quickly called out, “Finish up my breakfast honey, and prepare yourself something as well. We can eat together before I leave. Be quick about it.”

Nana found nothing wrong with the orders and as the dutiful wife she was she took a hold of what he’d left behind. Her own eyes a warm orange as she answered back, her voice as soft as honey, “Ara? I would love to, my dear!”

With one look at the mostly burnt eggs she dumped them in the trash. If she hurried a bit she could make some Tamagoyaki. A bit more japanese than the western her husband seemed to have been going for but it felt right. It had been a while since she’d tasted anything similar to back home. Her professor had been leaning into traditional french cuisines lately and she felt like she needed a bit of a change. Her hand froze around the chopsticks as she lost herself in thought, when had been the last time she’d talked to her parents? Worry blossomed as she-

Her shoulders relaxed and an inexplicable feeling of ‘its fine don't worry about it’ flooded her and she went back to mixing the eggs. She had to hurry! Every second counted and she wouldn't let Iemitsu be late. She didn’t know exactly why but he’d told her to hurry it up and she had to.

By the time her husband was back down, all ready in suit and tie, the table had been prepared and breakfast had been served. A smile illuminated her face as a warm feeling of a job well done. It was so important for her to do it and she did it on time. They ate silently as her husband spent the time checking his phone -updates from work he’d tell her every time she’d ask- though before he left he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a distracted “I’ll be back in time for dinner tonight!”

As he left the orange that had tainted her eyes slowly faded and she was left with a pile of dishes and an feeling of emptyemptyempty- as her world took on grey tones. The air around her felt stuffier than that morning. Her body felt like lead but she brushed it off. She had a million and two things to do and no time to lose herself in her thoughts.

==  
Break  
==

Birds were chirping, the afternoon sunlight was a warm beacon among the sharp breeze as fall came knocking on their door. All in all it was an upbeat October 14th, at least everywhere except the Sawada Household, some undisclosed location in Italy.

Nana banged roughly on the back of the baking pan with the palm of her hand. The cake was being a tad bit stubborn as she tried to lay it on the cooling rack and as much as she wanted to spend the evening slowly coaching it out she had a full course meal to finish before everyone arrived and she had no time to acknowledge the fact that she had forgotten to grease the pan before putting it in the oven.

It was Tsuna's first birthday and as joyous and chill the occasion could have been with just the three of them and a picnic- like she had planned. Iemitsu had put his foot down and said that it would be good for them to celebrate with others, something or another about barely having any other form of human contact since Tsuna was born and how it would do them good. Also he had apparently invited some co-workers and his boss to pass by for the occasion and there was no way he could take the invitation back. Not without getting odd and questions so she’d relented. Inviting some other parents from her motherhood classes and Tsuna’s playdates to even it out.

She probably should have given it more thought though. Since the celebration would require hours of cooking and preparation given that her husband had told her a bit too late about his plans. She didn’t even have time to order appetizers in or anything of the sorts so she was stuck doing everything by hand. She’d spent the morning making some appetizers a mixture of cheese, crackers, dried tomatoes and pesto that were cooling in the fridge along a variety of cheeses and hams. At this point she was trying to rule out the dessert to put her focus on the main meal. Which was proving difficult as the day seemed to have taken it upon itself to be insufferable.

As if to prove her point, a sharp muffled noise and what could only be sobs slowly rising in volume came from upstairs. Nana gave the counter top a quick yet meaningful look. It took every ounce of will power she had left not to bang her head against it cause she was supposed to be a responsible adult now at twenty one and smashing her face in would only cause more trouble than it was worth. Though maybe if she was hospitalized for the day Iemitsu would take it upon himself to cancel the party?

Her blissful train of thought was quickly interrupted as the cries started getting louder and her husband's horse gallops came down the stairs. She probably should have guessed that leaving Iemitsu in Tsuna duty today was not going to be doing her any favors. Iemitsu was a natural at playing with their kid and being the fun parent but a Tsunayoshi temper tantrum special? Ha. He crumbles everytime. It was usually hilarious, since work kept him so busy he rarely had to deal with them and when he did she considered it divine retribution for her suffering but today she didn't even have the time to enjoy it.

“Honey? Where is my little Tuna’s goldfish plushy?” his voice had a crumbly texture that made her want to turn around and help but she didn't quite have the time to waste feeling anything like pity so she hummed half heartedly and continued on.

“I’m -” another smack to the back of the pan, maybe if she shimmied it a bit it would pop out and hopefully not break into pieces? “ a little busy right now.”

“Nana, c’mon. I’ve been looking for it everywhere and Tuna fish- Ouch Tsuna not my hair, don't- Tsuna! Oh shi-oot no more crying please-” while she hadn't bothered to turn around, a bit too busy trying not to give up and commit a ceremonial Julius Caesar knifing on the cake, the sharp cries were already giving her a headache and not improving the situation in any way. She knew her kid and knew he was being a fussy little momma's boy but she needed to finish everything and Iemitsu needed to be a father for more than half an hour consecutively. As much as she wanted to run up and cuddle her small Tsu she needed to be strong and finish up.

“Look, if you're not in the kitchen to help then get out” she laid the pan down, slidding around the todler and his big dumb blond of a dad to take out some heavy cream. Might as well give the cake some more time to set before she tried more drastic measures to lure it out. “Or need I remind you that this was all your idea and that-”

“I get it! It was ‘going to be too overwhelming’ and you were right! You’re always right! Now can you please help me calm down your son.” his tone punctured by a flash of orange.

She froze for a minute or two- how dare this man. With a plastic spoon she turned to him, her voice barely above normal but harsh and to the point, “No, Iemitsu I can’t. I have like two thousand and one things to do and I can’t just drop everything to help you everytime you need it. Deal with your son on your own like the grown man that you are and stay out of my kitchen unless you have help to offer.”

Even Tsuna, perched on his hip, quieted down at the woman's tone. Taking a new liking to his father's shirt as he stuffed as much as he could of it in his mouth. His eyes going from one parent to the next in curious wonder. Iemitsu could only blink at his wife’s bright breen gaze and staticy fluffy hair, a hot dark puddle of anger bubbling as he stormed out of the kitchen.

==  
Break  
==

The only noise that flowed through the house was the tunes of the radio. A waterfall of beautiful Italian lyrics accompanied by an equally slow paced piano. A wonderful piece that would certainly tempt her to go to sleep if it weren't for five cups of coffee she had taken earlier.

The edges of her lips tilted up as she caught a glance at herself through the mirror in the downstairs bathroom. Her hair was as fluffy as Tsunas on a fussy day. She’d been passing her finger through it and aggressively braiding it and undoing it as she read through her textbook and mountains upon mountains of notes while still keeping at least one eye or ear trained on Tsuna as he played with the toys in the pen she’d put him in. Midterms for her second semester of her second year of culinary school were around the corner and she couldn't be happier to have a relatively quiet and gentle baby.

Relatively of course, the boy still had a pair of lungs on him that would put many a creature to shame and not to mention that when he wanted to he could pull off quite the temper tantrum. Thankfully, as if sensing how she wasn’t quite up to dealing with his moods today, he settled in with only the bare minimum of fussing that night. Giving her the droopiest of stares as she cuddled to him for as long as she could before leaving him in his crib to go back to the slow grind of education.

With a quick splash of water to the face she returned to the dining table. It was covered almost from edge to edge in papers, random colour pens, folders and textbooks. All surrounding Iemitsu’s old laptop which he’d given her a few weeks back. The mess was truly a sight to see but she was too stressed to care. She was cycling though her notes, preparing herself to go back into the monotony of studying, before the sound of keys and the soft click of a door caught her attention.

Her blood almost went cold as her eyes practically ran on their way to check the time. Eleven o’Nine. She caught sight of the mess the kitchen was and the toys decorating the living room. Her hands started shaking a bit and all she could do was frown in confusion as Iemitsu gave a booming, “I’m home!”

She took a deep breath through her nose and gave it a few seconds before exhaling. It had been happening recently and she had no clue why but every time Iemitsu came back or was near anxiety and adrenaline shot up her arms in panic. She couldn't even begin to guess why and didn't even bother to linger on the sensation as she answered, “Welcome back darling! There's some left over chicken noodle soup in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

At the silence that followed, she put down the flashcards that she’d started shuffling to get rid of the nervous energy and spared a glance at the entryway. She could see distaste coating his expression as he caught on to the mess that decorated the house. Nana had half a brain cell left to wince. He’d been gone for a few days for a job and it probably wasn't the best thing to come back to.

“Nana, dear, what's with all the mess.” the tone was similar to one he would use on Tsuna when he made messes and she couldn't even huff as the irritation and temper that would have spiked didn't and a jolt of _emptyemptyemptyempty_ blossomed along with a foreign amount of guilt. Her shoulder tensed as the anger that should have been evaporated before it could have, leaving her a confused mush before she was standing up. “After spending days at work, I come home to this disaster? Nana you should take better care of our home! I should have to be the one to remind you. Don’t I deserve better consideration?”

Ok, first of all it wasn’t that bad. Second of all if what Iemitsu had wanted to marry was a personal maid then he coul-

Even though in the back of her mind it should have worried her how her tone shifted from a second to the next, it didn’t. All she could feel was a soft-gentle-warm-sky. Her eyes tinted orange as her uncertainty and stress were pushed to the side. In an odd way it felt like her conscious thought was pushed to the side as she now had to welcome her husband home. Any thoughts or feelings about how wrong everything she was doing fell to the side. As did any work she could have accomplished that night.

“Ara? Sorry my dear! I was a bit taken away by my work. I’ll pick up in a second.” her husband hummed a confirmation, a grin on his face at her new demeanor. She helped him out of his coat and hung it next to the entrance. Coming back to his side to help him with the briefcase he carried. Iemitsu needed to relax, he was finally home after so many days away! How could she have left such a mess, she should really take more care of everything around. Such a bad wife that she was. With a resolve to do better she turned towards him,

“It’s been days since you’ve been home, my dear~” She hummed in thought, “How about you let me prepare you something warm, after I finish with this mess I’ve caused.”

“That about sounds like a plan, if I’ve ever heard one.” his tone smug as his hand caressed her cheek, an orange hue leaked into her skin. She felt so warm and at home and with a smile she went on to do her duties as a wife as her husband headed upstairs to settle back in after a long journey.

Not more than half an hour later he came back down, his steps more horse gallops than footsteps. She had managed to stuff her work into her backpack, everything else placed back into the bookshelves in the living room. The toys were pushed back into the pen and all the baby clothes and everything laying around was dumped in the laundry room.

Nana herself was chopping some tomatoes as a pot of water boiled next to her. Her hands went through swift, precise movements and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Iemitsu took a moment to take in the scene of her working so hard just for him, before stepping forward circling her waist. She startled a bit but with quick work of his flames she melted right back down.

It was kinda sad how easy Nana’s will gave into his these days. Pathetic really. He could feel her giggle as he hugged her tighter. “Dinner's not ready yet, it’s gonna take a bit but you can turn on the TV and relax. I’ll call you over as soon as it’s-”

“Nana”

“Yes dear?”

“I think-” he hesitated, taking a minute to smooth out his expression and adopt a more stern yet hopeful expression, as much as his flames worked to disarm any doubt or suspicion that she could have about him, it was still better safe than sorry to play his role. “I think you should drop out. Hear me out dear! Look at what happened today, the house was a mess and ever since I arrived I can see the stress has been eating you alive. These past few months I’ve noticed that you could have dedicated more time to Tsuna and our family. I don’t know how to say this any other way but you're being selfish by continuing and it needs to stop.”

He took a step back to give her some space. Or at least to make it seem like he was doing so. He wanted to take in her reaction. This- her reaction and answer- would prove to him that what he’s been doing had been working. That the sky flame seal that he’d been feeding was doing it’s job correctly. For weeks, months- hell, since before Tsuna was conceived he’s been running this ongoing flame experiment of sorts with Nana. If he succeeded now then all that time would not have been a waste and he could proceed with the next parts of his plan.

It all depended on if her lightning was stronger than the new seal configuration he’d been working on. When he’d gotten home it was clear that it had been running on fumes, seeing as how the ‘suggestions’ that he’d engraved in the seal were barely being met. He would need to fix the configuration and work on its ability to be self-sustainable later(it needed to be able to loop around sky flames to keep itself active without the need of his flames to recharge it.), but now he needed to verify if once in full effect it would overpower Nana.

Her flames were some of the most powerful and pure he had seen, especially after the incident. She’d gone from latent to active flame user and her flames had been absolutely electrifying. Even during the worst parts of her recovery, when she’d been at her weakest, her flames had burned clear through his attempts at forging a guardian bond. Which had forced him to get creative if he wanted to capture the lightning. Iemitsu had suffered through weeks of excruciatingly slow progress as most of his attempts to influence her had been burned away by a crack of electricity and the sound of static. He remembers, as if it was yesterday, how when he’d been on the edge of throwing everything out the window the idea had flashed through his head and his face illuminated with the pure possibilities.

A few weeks before Nana had been rescued, Vongola Nono had been contacted by the Cavallone Family for a request. While CEDEF had no need to intervene, Timoteo had asked for him to attend the meeting. The Cavallone heir, a young blond that had barely been nine, had gone from a latent to active due to a kidnapping incident. Though the kidnapping had been mentioned. It wasn't the main topic of the meeting. The meeting had centered around the purple hue that tainted the otherwise pure orange. The Cavallone Nono had asked Timoteo to seal the purple away, in fear of it tainting his son’s resolve towards their familia.

Timoteo had taken Iemitsu for the ride, as a peace offering to the Newly promoted head of CEDEF. The old man had taught him the basics of the traditional sealing techniques that he had learned from Octavia. The theory had been Vongola Primo’s but it had been put to practice by Septimo on spies and traitors of vongola. Octavia had taken to it and had passed it down to Nono as tradition. Iemitsu had taken to the sealing arts like fish to water, acknowledging how Nono had barely breached the surface of the true power that the seals could bring them.

Unknowingly Nono had given him the answer to everything he would need.

The first thing he had done was bury the flashbacks, dissociative episodes and even the nightmares that had plagued Nana since she’d been recovered. Taking some of Septimo’s old memory and emotional manipulation seals he tweaked what he could and after a short inconspicuous visit to the hospital he had placed it. Mere days after he’d applied the first seal configuration she’d been released from the psych ward with a clean bill of health and an amazing rate of recovery. The seal hadn’t been perfect at first but it had tempered the behaviour as long as he was there to recharge the sky flames it needed. As the months passed and the more time they spent together he realized that the seal had more issues than he could have imagined. He needed to keep her close and tied to Italy, to him, to keep her from relapsing.

With time and resolve his plans had changed drastically. His configurations had changed along with them. Her resolve and tendency to argue, sealed. Her sass and temper, sealed. His words were made law and gospel, his need and those of their then unborn child were placed above anything else. He had been so close, when Tsuna was around eight months, to perfect everything about her. But then her family had reached her somehow and then half the seals that had taken months to perfect had snapped and not long after that she’d made the decision to go back to school and to remain in contact with them and she’d regain things that he had sealed and his ‘suggestions’ had faded into a mere afterthought. She and Tsuna should have been in Namimori by now, not still in Italy. But he needed her close to manage the seals and rebalance them.

It had taken more time than he could care to count to get back to this. The last step to test the strength of the configuration was this. To destroy and refocus one of Nana’s focus points. As a lightning, Nana had centers of focus. Which are usually goals that she considers more important than anything else and like a true lightning will have a ridiculous degree of motivation to accomplish. Focuses were for lightning what territories were for clouds. Making sure Tsuna grew up happy and safe was one of those focuses, as was her culinary career. It’s why she was so blindly dedicated to pursue and continue her degree despite all that she’d gone through. Lightnings were always so ambitious. His configuration had created him as a fabricated focus as well as turned housekeeping, chores and general caretaking into other focuses. In no way was she a natural housewife and other than her natural love and dedication to Tsuna, Nakamura Nana now Sawada was a human mess.

Which is why her answer now was vital. If the seal won over the lightning, then her focus would either dissolve or refocus and her flames would start naturally once again adapting to the fabricated focus. And when-

His thoughts died down as he caught sight of her arms shaking as her anger surfaced only to meet the seal’s flames and dissolve. It took some control to not flare his own flames to check up on the seal but he needed to see if the configuration would hold up on its own. Any tempering would only give mixed results.

The air in the kitchen was stuffy with static and the heat of the sky flames as the green flames tried to power through. Her hair, which she had tied into a bun before starting to cook dinner, was getting puffy with static. He uncrossed his arms, waiting for the worse as she unfroze. She remained silent as she reached over to the paquet of pasta next to her, opening it and gently guiding them into the boiling water. The music from the radio going from a classic piano to a dramatic violin, gliding through the tension and holding it in place.

“Nana?” growing impatient he grabbed at her arm and turned her around to face him, her face now holding a gentle smile. A single tear glistening as it traveled down her cheek. Her eyes a tender orange, no green in sight.

“If… you think it's for the best, then how could I ever say no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... what do u guys think? Too much description? Too confusing? Could be sadder or more emotional? What do you guys expect from the story? 
> 
> If anyone has any questions about anything, feel free to ask!


End file.
